Black Zetsu (GD)
, was created from the will of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki to secure her revival. In addition to that, it was also the mastermind that instigated many of the events that shaped shinobi history.Chapter 681, page 9 Most recently in the past, he was responsible for manipulating Madara Uchiha, and through him, Obito and Nagato to bring back Kaguya his mistress, to reestablish Ōtsutsuki rule. These plans however, were cut short by Naruto and Sasuke, with the help of their friends, past Kage and Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki himself. Also, he was responsible for corrupting Toneri on the moon, through a "doppelganger" to cause him to drop the moon down on the world, eradicating it and avenging his master. This too, was thwarted by Naruto and friends, leaving Wicked Tongue with little options left. This forced Black Zetsu's countless doppelgangers into hiding far from Naruto or Sasuke, amassing an army in secret. Even though his main body was sealed within Kaguya, Kaguya's will was able to use his doppelgangers to complete his plan and wait out the two legends until they died, along with a few other powerful shinobi. With his chance at hand, he seized control of the world with his underground army. Few nations have survived his initial conquest to unify the world under a single regime. Taking a human host, Black Zetsu's wicked and negative emotions, amplified by his whole army, led to the creation of another Zero Tails, one that he has become the embodiment of, and by extension, its jinchūriki. With his large army and newfound Dark power, only a few strongholds stand in his way before his revolution is complete and Kaguya can come back to a quelled world. This makes him a main antagonist in Naruto: The Golden Darkness,Naruto: The Golden Darkness staged in the Land of Demons, leading his conquest of that continent, while his partner White Zetsu leads his efforts on the main front. Background }} After Armageddon It was definitely a decisive battle. It left the Black Humanoid trapped inside the Chibaku Tensei along with his princess of a master. This had been Naruto and Sasuke's (Hagoromo by extension) final plan for this two evil masterminds. Here, stuck in Kaguya's dimensions, they'd never be found. Kaguya and her accursed clan couldn't threaten the world anymore. They were wrong. Black Zetsu had more plans, backups for this occurance. Naruto thought he had stopped them by tossing the princess' arm sleeve into the seal, but technically he made it worse. Now he had no idea what Black Zetsu had set into motion moments before being sealed. Wicked Tongue was truly cynical. Prepared for nearly every failure, he had split himself many times over the years. This led to the formation of various doppelgangers all over the Narutoverse and even on the moon as he left a part of him to depart with Hamura and his clan to keep tabs on them. Basically, before being sealed Black Zetsu awakened all of him which had fallen asleep. Transferring his memories to them and what was happening to the main body, each doppelganger knew its new tasks. Kaguya's restoration had been put on hold for now, and it was their task to end humanity once and for all for this. One of the doppelgangers imposed himself as leader and went to work continuing his former self's will. In his rage, he would call for this end of humanity, giving orders to some zetsu. The doppelganger on the moon had a job to do. Moon Dropping Revenge was on his mind. Secretly coating the last remaining Ōtsutsuki, Toneri with part of himself he manipulated the blind puppeteer into radicalism. Showing him what humanity has done over the years through Event Recording (from the memories shared by its central self), Toneri misinterprets Hamura's Celestial Decree and aims to end all of humanity. By dropping the moon. With the moon threatening to break apart and rain down on the Earth's surface, Toneri (with Black Zetsu attached in secret) infiltrates Konohagakure with his army of puppet shinobi and kidnaps Hanabi Hyūga after failing to seize Hinata. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sai, and Shikamaru are dispatched to rescue Hanabi, but after entering his domain, fell into a trap. After successfully kidnapping Hanabi, Toneri steals her Byakugan to replace his empty eye sockets and to unlock the Tenseigan, a legendary dōjutsu created from the thousands of Byakugan sealed by the Ōtsutsuki clan over the last one thousand years. With the search team overwhelmed by Toneri's power and the shinobi forces defending the surface from meteorites failing, Hinata joins him, only for her to be rendered unconscious by the latter after attacking Naruto. After Naruto and his team stormed his base on the moon, Toneri unlocks the Tenseigan Chakra Mode, which gives him enough power to split the moon in half. Even with the secret and subtle help of Black Zetsu however, it's not enough to beat Naruto, who manages to defeat him (and by extension BZ). Hanabi's eyes were eventually returned to her, presumably leaving Toneri with his eye sockets empty once again. After the battle, Toneri chooses to stay on the moon. However, Black Zetsu actually stole eyes from an unspecified man while he was done on Earth. Giving these eyes to Toneri as a gift, he leaves part of himself with the young Ōtsutsuki, to convince Toneri fully of his goals (to revive Kaguya, unite the world and destroy those who could oppose). With that, the central Black Zetsu somehow departed to Earth, where he would actively lead the efforts for an army to be amassed by his doppelganger brethren. Creating an Army This however would not be easy. He had to steer clear of Naruto and co., trying to create an army without being detected. So he started where he knew he couldn't be detected individually (nor his doppelgangers), the shinobi criminal underground. These hardened killers would mask his emotions for sure. With that, Black Zetsu coordinated the creation of the Black Zetsu Army. Doppelgangers created a multitude of themselves, criminals and the weak willed were coated, binding them to Black Zetsu's will. The doppelgangers coated animals as well, and formed doppelgangers in animal-likeness. Hiding underground, he waited for Naruto to die, as well as Sasuke. When their energies faded, this new central Black Zetsu got his army ready. Fully prepared, Black Zetsu himself coated a shinobi criminal from Yukigakure of Senju descent before starting a war against humanity with few able to stop him. Conquest of the Wicked With power untold, Black Zetsu quickly stomped some nations with unknown means. His army plentiful with the element of surprise from the inside on their side, many nations, despite the own strength fell. Hoshigakure, Tanigakure, Kusagakure, Tea, Noodles, many lands fell to its rule. Hordes of monsters broke out, slaughtering those who opposed and sparing those who surrendered. Within a couple years, most of the ninja world was his. Black Zetsu had acted swiftly, and his military campaign was largely a success. Having stationed his army in the underground of most villages, he was able to strike many places at once, allowing surprise to get him the upper hand in the new war. Even Amegakure, the Lands of Wind, Earth and Snow fell to the tyrant. The few hot spot struggles left where Iwagakure, Kumogakure, Kirigakure, Konoha, Frost and Iron but little did they know Black Zetsu had a surprise for them too. His conquest far from over, it was about to get a lot more powerful. Zero Affairs Black Zetsu's negative and wrathful emotions allowed for the creation of something even more sinister. From his hate came the birth of another that merged with Black Zetsu's form, transforming him into his current state. Becoming more evil, his forces were amplified with dark chakra. This dark chakra allowed him to reformulate the White Zetsu (with help from his on intentions) and strengthen his army. This led to the creation of White Zetsu to rule by his side. Black Zetsu would continue his conquest anew, with the power of Zero backing his formidable strength. Some more strongholds fell, leaving few left for him to conquer over four continents. He then delegated leaders to each front on each continent, deciding to move and station himself in the Land of Demons, where he planned to bend demons to his cause as well. Personality }} Black Zetsu's doppelganger (now his central body since his other one was sealed) retains much of the same personality of his sealed main body. Crafty and good as a spy, Black Zetsu is known for his power to deceive. He is also known for his lack of care for anything that is not his army or in support of Kaguya. Black Zetsu has seemed to turn more radical though, as he has resorted to an all out war to restore Kaguya's kingdom and put her on top after somehow reviving her. Even with that task seemingly being impossible, Black Zetsu strives for it anyway, his loyalty to Kaguya very clear. With the addition of the Zero Tails forming and bonding with his soul, he has gained a more negative outlook on the world he is conquering, looking down upon the world like a tyrant who compares his subjects to trash. Black Zetsu is incredibly intelligent and resourceful, able to engineer a conquest over four continents and countless islands, and come out winning. He introduces new tactics at every turn and aims to end any opposition quickly. Very knowledgeable and serious, he retains the name Wicked Tongue. Black Zetsu has shown to be a capable leader time and time again. Black Zetsu also seems to be referred to as a "he" or an "it." Appearance Black Zetsu still appears as a completely black humanoid. He has no definite form and can shape-shift and split into any form he chooses. His eyes seem to have turned white however. Black Zetsu (and his doppelgangers), can still coat individuals and cover them in various places. He has even learned how to hide himself within someone. With the addition of the Zero Tails, Black Zetsu's form morphed into a more muscular form, much like a developed and physically active man. He gained a dark mass around himself similar to a cape. Black Zetsu also keeps black threads surrounding him, presumably to use at weapons at anytime. However, Black Zetsu doesn't appear in his true form often and has coated a human to disguise himself. Black Zetsu has chosen a darker skinned man, with wooden brown hair and cold eyes. He has long "sideburns" that are adorned with blue jewelry accessories. His hair is tied in the back. As for attire, Black Zetsu has kept the clothes of the original human. A blue and white fur cape like accessory covers his torso attire. A slightly violet and navy traditional outfit is put on under the cape, the sleeves are very light blue. Navy pants start his lower attire, finished off by brown boots suited for many terrains. Abilities Sensory Perception Intelligence Ninjutsu Will Materialization Event Recording Nature Transformation Jinchūriki Prowess Dark Chakra Physical Prowess Genjutsu Synopsis: GD Trivia References